I will not Love You Kira
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: L and Light have been chained together for only a little while. Light is getting sick of L's stupid pride of his theory and looses it at times, though at one point, he found L actually crying! Will this change the way they are to each other? LXLight
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys long time no write eh? Well its been a long time to say the most since I've wrote and now I've had an inspiration to write again. Lately I've got into the anime Death Note, I thought I'd never really watch it but now I'm addicted to it mostly. And this couple is now my favorite of the anime. And thanks to the anime I made a new friend that I really enjoy talking to :) **

**This story is for her but I hope you all who read this enjoy it as well! Please Review and thanks for Viewing!**

Our story begins in the time that L and Light were cuffed together and when they worked in the 23 story HQ trying to find out who this new person killing was. Light having no idea he was Kira at the moment, Misa not knowing she was the 2nd Kira. It had only been the 2nd week of L and Light being chained together, bounded by their wrists. Light knew he had to prove to L that he was NOT Kira but L always refused to even think of the fact that Light was not Kira, he held onto his theory tightly.

At the moment it was a normal day as Light sighed as he was being dragged into the kitchen by L currently who was going to get cake. He slouched as his arms hung a bit as he slouched though then put his hands into his pockets and then they made it into the kitchen and then he opened the fridge and then looked through it looking back at Light, "Does Light-Kun want anything?"

"No I'm fine Ryuzaki." Light sighed a bit now staring at L as he took out a piece of cake with the usual strawberry on top of the frosting.

Light really was starting to hate these chains as his wrist hurt a bit as he was dragged by L who sat in his odd position on a kitchen chair at the table. Light sighed sitting next to him staring at him a bit thinking he was always quite odd.

Light sighed thinking in his head now, _Why did I get myself into this? What was I thinking when I asked to be confined like Misa...I know I'm not Kira so why'd I do that?_

L kept eating his cake while thinking to himself now, _The killings are still going on, how many Kiras can there be? How is Kira switching through people like that?_

As L kept eating his cake he looked down at it and soon stopped for a moment and then looked at Light, "Do you have any feelings of killing anyone?"

Light heard this and that sort of made him quite mad and then glared at him slightly, "Why would you ask such a thing? I'm just sitting here!"

L just then contiued his cake picking up his fork and with a full mouth, not looking at Light said, "You know I suspect you of being Kira..." he said simply.

Light growled a bit then said, "I'm not Kira! When will that get through your thick skull! You and your stupid pride." he looked away from him.

L shrugged a bit at hearing this and soon finished his cake, picking up the plate a bit and then licking the last bit off then setting it down. Getting up then yet again, dragging Light along he stumbled a bit at first though then had to keep up with him. L just put the dish into the sink then went to the main room where all the giant computers were and there was the rest of the task force there. Matsuda currently was talking to Misa who was trying to get to her room now, always hating those men watching her 24/7, it could get annoying for her. Even if she got her own story there was no privacy. Though soon she had just smiled to Matsuda just to get him away and then saw Light and L and only waved to Light, "Hi Light-Kun!"

Light tried to ignore Misa as he didn't really love her more like, she mostley just loved him, he didn't know why he decided to be her boyfriend in the first place.

L then had sat down at a computer and started to type as Light sat near him staring at him with a small sigh. Watari had came by and then dropped off some tea and sugar cubes for L, who thanked Watari as he dropped about 10 sugar cubes into his drink and then sipped some it then put it down, going back to work.

Light stared at him as he kept putting in the sugar cubes then drinking it. _How the hell can he eat so many sweets and not get fat? That is starting to creep me out a bit..._

L stared at Light now then asked, "You want some tea Light-Kun?" he looked at him with those big black eyes of his.

Light looked at him, his head propped up a bit then shook his head putting a hand up, "No I'm fine Ryuzaki."

"Light hasn't been eating or drinking anything I offer, its a bit strange." he put his thumb to his lip and bit on it slightly as he stared at the other male.

"I'm not a sweet addict like you." Light said simply as he yawned a bit stretching his arms, "Nothing strange about that in my mind." _But you're strange to me._

"Light-Kun has always been strange to me, and suspicious." he said just bringing that up to sort of annoy Light. That was sometimes amusing.

"Ugh would you stop it already!" Light wished the chains weren't there so he could just leave the room and ignore him.

Then Light had noticed a smug little smirk on L's face and that just made Light mad who pulled on the chain very hard making L fall down to the ground and groaned a bit as he hit his head and glared slightly at him though then just went plain and turned away from him with a sigh and then said, "How immature Light."

"What's immature is you not giving up on your stupid theory!" he yelled at him now as L just sighed.

"Are you going to talk to me!" L just kept on ignoring him as Light sighed a bit then turned away.

_I know you're Kira Light...you have to be...there is no mistaking it..._ L thought to himself now.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the story! I really hope my friend did too! She deserves a lot!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys pretty fast update don't you think? :) Its because I really want my friend and you guys to be able to read more of the story, and I'm hoping to make it pretty popular. I mean I already got quite a few hits! Well enjoy! **

**Please Review! I'd appreciate it! Also this chapter may have some humor XD**

_Why won't that Ryuzaki just give up on me being Kira...I know its not true. _Light sighed to himself in his thoughts, looking up at the ceiling as L ate his cake ignoring Light.

L looked at Light wanting to know what he was thinking of as he stared at him deeply eating his cake, he held the fork in his mouth for a moment then took it out to get another piece of cake. He heard Light yawn big and stretch his arms. It was about midnight as Light was getting tired, he had been dragged along by L a lot. And there really was no privacy for him really, that really made him mad.

"Is Light-Kun tired?" L asked now, but sort of in a mocking voice like Light was a baby or something.

_Grrr... _"Oh ya I am a bit, can we go to bed now Ryuzaki?" he said now trying to stay as calm as he could. Fighting would get him no where to gaining L's trust and suspicions to go down.

"Sure..." L stood up as he started to walk off though Light was fast and got up fast so he could keep up with him without stumbling.

When they made it to the room Light had grabbed some extra pants to sleep in as he didn't want to sleep any other way since L would be watching though he saw L staring as he was about to take off his shirt, "Could you look away please?"

"How do I know that you won't kill someone while I look?" L said stubbornly as Light groaned at this.

"Whatever..." he said as he took off his shirt and jacket and then took off his pants hating having L watching his every move. Maybe Misa was right about him being a pervert.

He sighed as he was in his underwear and then quickly put on his bedtime pants that were a bit baggy and comfortable and got into bed. L just sitting in his position on the side of the double bed they had to use so L could sit and watch him. Light sometimes couldn't sleep with this guy watching his every move. It was too disturbing as he soon sat up looking at L, "For one night...could you not stare please?"

"I do not yet know how Kira kills...so I don't trust that you can kill in your sleep or not. And besides, I did say 24/7 watch didn't I?" L said simply with a plain look as he bit his thumb nail.

"Really...Ryuzaki give me a break!" he plopped down and hit his head on the pillow making the bed jump a bit then stop. It was a spring bed obviously.

L said nothing to this as at one point while Light had his eyes closed trying to sleep, L poked his cheek at one point, he thought it was amusing to bug Light.

Light groaned and then put the pillow on top of his head then said, "God you're acting immature Ryuzaki."

"Just like you acted immature before Yagami-Kun." L said simply with a smug little smirk that soon faded as Light looked up at him.

"Is this what it's all about? God! Let it go! You wouldn't stop!" he sighed a bit as he plopped his face into the pillow wanting to just sleep. How could Ryuzaki just not sleep?

L continued to watch him with that dark look he had though for some reason, surprisenly started to feel sleepy as it went silent and Light was able to fall asleep. A slight snore coming from him as he slept. L's eyelids were half way closed as darkness started to surround him. He was tired for once then fell asleep in that position on the bed, his head on his knees.

**Morning:**

The sunlight shined into the room and Light moaned a bit feeling the Light on his eyes but then as his eyes started to open, he thought he saw something on top of him. Something warm and a bit heavy and felt breath hit his face. It smelled sweet and then when his vision came fully he was surprised to see L asleep on top of him sucking his thumb.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Light yelled loud which quickly woke up and startled L who woke up and kicked Light who held his nose and growled, "Why were you asleep on top of me!"

L just sat in his position now on the bed then said, "I was asleep on you...?" he said oblivious to where he was sleeping.

"Yes!" Light said now, though he felt his face warm and then hid his face, "God I thought I could get some peaceful sleep!"

"Well you did sleep you know Light-Kun, you just woke up." L said simply now rubbing his eyes a bit as he was not used to sleeping much, but those dark circles wouldn't leave obliviously.

"Ya and then you kicked me! What was all that about!" Light growled slightly though calmed down guessing he startled L. I mean really, you scream out after you wake up when the other one is deep in sleep, what do you expect?

"Light-Kun startled me, sorry." he said now simply looking at him standing up now and his hair, messy as usual, it didn't seem to even change.

Light muttered to himself, "Ya its fine..." then he got up and stretched and yet again, felt L's dark stare and groaned a bit knowing he'd watch him get dressed.

He sighed not arguing as he looked through his draws and found a clean shirt that he could button up and he started to button it up and then put on some jeans that were sort of greenish brown. Then he sighed as Ryuzaki dragged him out a bit after Light was done brushing his hair and teeth. L just stayed the same as he dragged him out slouching. Light was able to luckily keep up for the time being.

They made it to the kitchen and L just got some very sugary pancakes for himself, Light getting some cereal and eating it, watching L just add so much more sugar onto those pancakes! He has to have about 100 cavities by now!

Though this morning...why was his face so hot? That was not usual...what is going on?

**Heh well I tried to add a bit of humor into this so I hope I did that okay! :D**

**Well please review! Only a few seconds of your life heh I like to hear your opinions!**


End file.
